At the present time different systems are known of defining a hinged sun visor assembly with electrical device, systems which comprise different elements to fulfil all the functions which are required of the corresponding pieces.
As is known, in a sun visor two fundamental parts or bodies intervene, one corresponding to the base for fastening to the bodywork of the vehicle and the other corresponding to a mobile subassembly formed by a supporting arm which is mounted in a hinged manner on the aforesaid base, and an eyeshade which in turn is also mounted in a hinged manner on said supporting arm.
In the sun visors with electrical device, the mobile arm has a metallic, usually hollow core, to provide rigidity and a plastic coating for aesthetic purposes and for reducing friction, so that the electrical connection between the vehicle and the sun visor is implemented by means of cables and conductors which are hidden inside the actual mobile arm. In some advanced models the conductors are over-injected constituting part of the actual mobile arm.
On the other hand, the electrical connection is implemented by means of electrical connectors, it being necessary to define a male-female unit for the connection between vehicle and sun visor. The mechanical union of the sun visor with the vehicle is implemented through the base of the hinged system.
The different switching devices are implemented by means of mechanisms based on conductive boards with various designs, but in all cases having a common denominator which consists in that it only has a switch function.
The functions of rigidity, electrical connection, switch and hinge, in the known models of sun visors, are provided by different pieces and of different nature, requiring multiple assembly operations during the production of the sun visor, with what this implies in time, cost, risk of poor quality and lack of reliability in use, as well as that the automation of the fabrication process of the end product is made more difficult, increasing the cost of the sun visor.
In a word, the current sun visors with electrical device have a series of restrictions and drawbacks which can be summarized as follows:                Lack of reliability and substantial complexity of the electrical connection between the bodywork or the panel of the vehicle roof and the actual sun visor.        The current means implement the functions of conductor and switch in a complex way with a high number of pieces and of assembly operations for their construction.        Switch functions not integrated in the mobile arm.        